Elias Goldstein
"''I don't think I need a buddy. Not you, not anyone." '- Quote featured in in-game profile. Elias Goldstein is a student at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy and is one of the possible routes in the game Shall We Date: Wizardess Heart+ (along with being the first boy to choose from). He is described as being 'smart but a little uptight' by his roommate, Yukiya Reizen. He is the youngest member of the Goldstein family, an esteemed magical family, and is the younger brother of Klaus Goldstein (by five years) and an unnamed oldest Goldstein brother. Personality Elias initially comes off as uptight and unfriendly. A stickler for the rules, and a lover of book learning, he frequently clashes with the irreverent, carefree Luca. As an honor student, the MC's frequent failures in class frustrate Elias to no end, particularly in his route when their academic marks are shared by virtue of being Buddies. Over time, Elias' deeply caring and sensitive personality is revealed, although he continues to hide his insecurities under a layer of prickliness. Elias is also easily embarrassed, blushing bright red at any hint of impropriety. Elias is revealed to have quite a sweet tooth, carrying chocolate around with him at all times. He also has a complicated relationship with his brother Klaus, who first taught him magic and continues to help him. Elias is shown to play the violin, as well as the piano and the flute. He has also had voice, dancing, fencing, and horseback riding lessons. Magical Abilities Elias exhibits strong magical abilities, able to cast precise, efficient spells using their abbreviated form. However, Elias' magic is often characterized as "by the book" and uncreative by teachers and his brother Klaus. Later on in Elias' route, it is revealed that Elias' magical abilities are weaker than that of Luca, as well as that of his elder brothers. Elias is aware of this, and consequently has made up for his natural magical deficiency through hard work and study. While Elias has exhibited no unusual magical abilities, he does enjoy creating magical tools, and spends a lot of his free time doing so. Trivia *Elias' birthday is on March 19, making his astrological sign Pisces. *He has his very own fan club within the academy. The leaders of that are the "Three Sisters" from the Mason family, Rose, Violet and Lily. *His first name is a variant of the Hebrew name Elijah, meaning "Yahweh is my god"; his family name "Goldstein" consists of the word "gold" and the German word "Stein", which means stone. Coincidentally, his hair color is always referred to be golden, while his eye color is referred to be amethyst, which is a half-precious stone. He is often mistaken for his older brother, Klaus. *Elias is the housemaster of the boys' dorm. *When using his wand to cast spells, Elias uses his right hand. *As revealed in ''His Sweet n' Spicy Special Lesson ''event, he can play flute, piano, violin, and sings. He also stated he favors violin. **As a possible nod to the above, you were able to receive Elias' Violin from the event by collecting a certain amount of flowers. *According to the Shall We Date Facebook page, Elias and Yukiya keep a kitten named "Snow" in their room. *Karl Goldstein is his uncle and Isabel Goldstein is his aunt *He is '''19 years old, putting his brother Klaus Goldstein at 24 years of age. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Goldstein Family members Category:The Tower of Sorrow Mystery Series